


drowning

by Passiondriver45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Sexual Assault, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passiondriver45/pseuds/Passiondriver45
Summary: Life is weighing heavily on Lena and her best friend Kara comfort grows into something unexpected
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. free falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is now a senior in high school and she isn't safe anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt to try something dark. Trigger warning sexual assault, abuse. I want my chapters to be longer.

Lena Luthor had been going through so much. Life in the Luthor household isn't what it seems. This is Lena's senior year of high school. Her home life and school life were difficult. She was a target. After her mother died, Lionel and Lillian adopted Lena. Lillian often took her resentment for Lena's mother on Lena. Lillian is Lena's stepmother. Lionel had an affair with Lena's mother. Lillian had found out about the affair. 

She was cold and distant. She nearly hit her on a few occasions. She made sure Lena knew her place. Lena was beautiful with her emerald green eyes that put forest to shame and raven black hair, with her pale skin. Lena's older brother Lex was lost in his madness. He was there for her in the beginning. Now things were different. Lex was the golden child. Lillian had such high hope for him. When Lionel died, Things changed for the worst for Lena. Lex was in the asylum. Now Lillian was free to treat Lena as she pleased.

But She was considered a freak in school. She was intelligent and a loner. They noticed her beauty but she considered untouchable. The jocks and popular students picked on her constantly. She was being pushed her around and teased unmercifully. An incident happens this year that changed everything. 

Lena was walking in the hallway. Morgan edge happens to be watching her. Just waiting for the opportunity to strike. He waited for the hallways cleared. Lena was heading to her AP math class. Before She knew it, she pulled into a janitorial closet. She tried fighting him off. He was much too strong for her. He held her down and unzipped his pants. He strokes his dick a couple of times before entering Lena. She felt herself going into a state of shock. She freezes and lets her mind dissociated to a safe place. She feels her body react. He finishes and leaves her crying.

" fucking bitch." He said in a venomous tone

Kara noticed Lena's desk was empty. She's usually in class on time. Kara made an excuse to leave class. She felt something was wrong. Lena was screaming for help. Kara broke through the door. Immediately seeing Lena, she knew there was something wrong. Lena was in the fetal position. 

" oh, baby."

Kara moved a strand of hair away from Lena's face. Kara gathered her in her arms. Lena nestled her head in the crook of kara's neck. Kara knew they couldn't return to class for the rest of the day. damn the consequences. She took her home. Thank god. nobody was at home. She laid Lena on the bed. Looking into her eyes she can see that her Lena was gone. Kara can see the pain in her eyes, She had this cold and distant stare. She changed into a pair of sweats and spooned Lena from behind. 

Lena was mumbling He raped me. repeatedly Kara pulled her closer. She kissed her head. She held her hand. Lena took her head entwined them and kissed Lena's hand.

" I got you, baby."

" I will be here for as long as you need."


	2. catch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making it through the night/realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a chance here, I have to let this play out. still have ideas. I'm not finished with it but I wanted to post it

Lena woke up in the night in sheer panic. Kara had to explain to her parent why Lena was there. Good thing they were understanding. Kara was finding herself noticing the little things. Kara embraces having Lena in her arms. Kara took in the smell of her perfume the vanilla and oranges, the softness of her skin, and the curves of her body. Feeling the closest to the proximity of each other. Kara was starting to see Lena in a new light. They can't be possible, right. They had been friends since sophomore year. Lena was whimpering and crying throughout the night. The rape was on replay in Lena's mind. Kara knew at this moment things have changed. The new level of intimacy has been created and will continue for as long as Lena needs. Kara tried to get Lena to eat but she had no appetite. Kara spent some time with her family. 

Lena had completely shut down. She was falling into a deep hole. The only thing keeping her is Kara. Being in Kara's arm and surrounded by her scent was soothing. Kara took her time to linger on Lena. She took in the beauty before her. Kara tries to memorize the details of Lena. Looking at her sleeping form. She really took the time to study her features. Her black as night hair, Her pale skin, and remembering those green eyes who hold her captive. Kara was whispering reassuring words in her ears.

" I'm here, baby."

" Nobody going to hurt you, again." 

If you only knew she thought. She felt selfish. She shouldn't feel this way not now. She wants her Lena back. She didn't know the moment she fell when she did there was going no going back. She could not betray her heart. Experiencing these feeling were foreign to Kara. She enjoyed having Lena in her arms. She was having thoughts. Her heart is aching for Lena. This yearning is starting to feel like torture. She was rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She couldn't tell Lena. At this moment She gives anything to have her Lena back. 

She knew her love for Lena would eclipse anything she would ever feel anybody. Lena hung the stars on her heart and set the sun on her soul.

She hated that took this for her to realize how she truly felt. She wanted to stay up for the night in case Lena has an episode. It gave her time to think, this has to be a blessing and a curse. She would keep this to herself. She finally fell asleep the next morning. 

Lena waking up in the morning, She was confused and notices she was in Kara's arms. 


	3. hitting the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets closer to Lena and helps her out and talks to her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying, I may try to expand on Kara's past I haven't decided, This may continue into the next chapter. going to publish but still in stages

Lena was shaking when she woke up. Kara held her until she still. Kara notice was she was hard. She couldn't let Lena found out. She didn't want to Lena let go. She snuck off to the bathroom. She wanted to touch herself but it didn't feel right. Lena was looking around the room. She notice Kara was gone, She instantly felt the loss of contact and the fear.

"KARA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

" I'm coming Lena."

Lena was on the verge of a panic attack. She was having flashes. Kara rushes in, and Lena sat up. She kneels between her legs. She put on each side. Looking into Lena's eyes. She felt those hidden feelings stir.

" I'm here, do you know where you are?"

" I'm not sure."

" Where am I, Kara."

" You are at my house."

" I can still feel him."

" He's not here, sweetie."

" I can't believe it, I wasn't there to protect you."

" I need you to come back to me."

" I know you're trying to escape and you're trapped."

" I want you to be with me."

" I am afraid."

" When I see him and I relive it and then I go to another place in my mind."

kara stood up and caress her face. Looking deeply into her eyes.

" Baby, I need you to be with me."

" I'm gonna take a shower, I feel so dirty and used."

" I'll meet you after the shower."

Kara pulled Lena into an embrace. Lena slowly let sink in her arms. Lena had clothes from her previous sleepovers. While Lena was taking a shower, Kara went to talk to her parents. Kara had been adopted by the Danvers. Alex had been off to college. Kara's parents had been taken from her. Jeremiah and Eliza were in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

" Hey, Sweetheart, how's she doing up there?"

" Mostly the same, but now she's responsive."

" I had a question mom and dad, can she stay with us?"

" I have to be the one to help her."

" She may need professional help."

" She can stay a couple of weeks."

" I know her parents aren't always there."

" Thank you, I really appreciate it."

" How are you doing? "

" I'm not ready to talk about it, My focus is on her."

" When you're ready, we are here."

" Thanks, dad."

" We still think she needs professional help but we will give you time."

" Thank you."

" We will try pitch in when we can."

" I appreciate the offer.''

" I will be going back and forth."

" Okay, sweetie but if it gets overwhelming tell us."

Kara hugs her parents. They enjoyed breakfast together. She was relieved to have her parent's support in this matter. 


	4. facing reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter three, Lena is still with the Danvers. Kara and Lena get more physical. Kara is trying to get her to talk it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again just writing publishing hesitating still may edit

Once Lena was out of the shower. She was looking for Kara. She was still in a state of fear. She put on an oversized shirt and skinny jeans. She still was quite herself yet. She crawls into the bed. Kara returns to the room. Seeing Lena in the fetus position in the bed, troubled her. She looked so vulnerable. It touched Kara's heart so deeply. She has become more in touch. She hasn't been eating still. Kara has got her to drink supplemental drinks. It took some persuasion to get her drink. Kara walked to the bed and sat at first. Lena lay her head on her lap. Kara stroke her hair. it had a calming effect.

" You want to try talking some more, while you're here." 

" Yes, It's going to be hard."

" If it gets to be too hard, we will stop."

Lena takes a deep breath. Trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't look at Kara. 

" I don't remember much."

" Started off slow."

" It happened so fast."

" I was heading to class and then on then I'm on the ground pinned."

" I can feel the pressure of him on top of me."

Lena was starting to panic. She was slipping back. Kara knew what she had to do. She lifted her up and laid on her chest. She knew this would settle her down. listening to her heartbeat has become therapeutic for her. Kara took her hand and played with her fingers. Lena struggle in close. They often change positions. Lena began to settle down. 

" Baby, we're gonna try again later."

Kara enjoyed the closeness. But it was getting hard. She was falling and falling hard. She would never expect to fall for her best friend and in such an impromptu time. It hurt to denied what her heart so heavily craves. 

" Don't let him hurt me."

" I got you, sweetie."

Lena finally relaxes enough to rest. Kara looked down at her with a look of adoration and tenderness. It was happening more often. Kara couldn't allow herself to feel this. It getting hard to hide her emotions. To be able to touch Lena as she has been. She would whatever take to get her Lena back. She felt lucky to have her in her life. She strokes her hair for a little bit and then left. She did research on ways to help Lena. Although the method she is using seemed to be working. She knew they had to return to school. She had a plan.

It was just past midnight when Kara returns to the room. She still fears the worst with hope reign over. Lena had slept in the room most of the day. She was curious as to who did this to Lena. She would resume talking to her. She crawls back in bed with her. Lena slept so much better in Kara's arms. kara knew at this moment she would do anything to protect her. it was calm for a while before the nightmares began.


	5. one more try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara try the same approach but she starts to feel guilty for growing feeling/ Lena progressing but isn't there. The physical touch is increasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got put words in my head out there. may have to publish early / may redo

Kara notices Lena was whimpering and crying knowing, she was is in nightmares tries to comfort her. Kara pulls her close. Kara gave her full body contact. She wanted to touch Lena. She wanted to know how Lena would feel under her fingertips. She was hoping the body heat will aid with soothing Lena. Kara is beginning to enjoy the little moments like this. She knew she would move heaven and earth just for Lena. She was reassuring Lena in her sleep.

" Baby, who did this to you?"

" It's going to be ok."

" I got you."

" I will not let this happen again."

" I don't like to see you, in pain."

" Please come back to me."

She was playing with Lena's hair. Kara thought how beautiful Lena look in her sleep. She was so close yet so far. Lena went back to sleep. It's like this most nights. This was the wrong time for fall for Lena. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was a complicated situation with so many variables. God, this is so painful, she never feels the same Kara thought. why did take such terrible things for me to realize the truth that always resides in my heart Kara thought? She knew the next morning she had to get Lena to reveal more. She always thought of Lena as this strong almost invincible person. She stayed up to about midnight just in case Lena had another nightmare,

" I need you back."

The l word on the tip of her tongue. Now wasn't the right time. In due time she will time to tell her but not in this lifetime. These feelings have taken Kara by surprise. She never felt this for someone before. She began to relax seeing as Lena wasn't having nightmares anymore. Lena snuggled closer to her in the midst of her sleep. Kara felt her heart exhilarated. It was a night of light sleep. The next morning Lena woke up on Kara's chest. 

" Hey baby, I'm worried about you."

" I understand that.''

" I want to make a vow to you."

It warms Lena's heart to know Kara would willing to make a vow but she was curious as to what it was. Kara looked down at Lena. She took her hand and lay on her chest. She was nervous. 

" Your hands are sweaty."

" Yes, This is the first time I am making a vow and may not be my last to you."

" I want to hear it."

" Okay but first let's continue talking about what happened"

" This afternoon."

Kara went to the bathroom to shower. Lena noticed Kara getting undressed watching those washboard abs, perky breast, and outline of her cock.

" I take one after you, Lena said." 

" I stay in the room if you need me after."

" I'll be good."

Kara took her shower and found that she was hard. She wanted to let her mind drift to Lena. She wanted to stroke herself so bad. Her body craved a release. It was more than just a simple attraction. She was painfully hard. It won't hurt. She wanted to be inside of Lena. She put her hand on her erect cock and stroke it once. It felt good but she wasn't fully ready to let go.

Kara had all these thoughts in her head. She's your friend, now not the right time and she never feels the same. This is selfish and wrong. why this happen now? Just looking at her makes my heart swell. She is absolutely wonderful. It hurt me to see her in pain. Kara's heart is torn.

Kara got out of the shower. Kara was getting dressed. She was in comfortable clothes. Lena noticed how the wet clothes stuck to her. It stirred something inside of her. If only things were different but they're still hopeful. Lena dragged herself to the shower. Kara stays close just in case, she was needed. Lena came out and changed into sweats. She returned to bed.

Kara took her hand and look her deeply into emerald green eyes.

" Back to my vow."

" I, Kara Danvers vow to protect you from any harm and I will have my vengeance," Kara said with a strong and aggressive tone. She was balling her fists. Her voice had such conviction. It struck Lena by her intensity. It was so beautiful to hear those words from Kara. Lena felt tears coming to her eyes. Lena reached for Kara's hand. Kara let Lena take her hand. Kara noticed a different look in her eyes. 

" Kara, that is the most beautiful words ever spoken to me.''

" I mean, whoever did this will pay."

" I want to remember for you but I'm scared.''

" it will help you too."

" I hope so."

" You ready to try to talk about it again."

" I am willing to try."

" Remember I am here with you."

" where did we left off ?"

" He was on top of me, I felt myself engulf in fear."

" I want to scream."

" Why couldn't you?"

" He has his hand over my mouth."

Kara is looking intensely into her eyes. She can the pain resonates in her eyes. Kara pulls her in close. She pulls her head in her chest. She strokes her hair. Kara sees her slowly relax in that position. 

" I'm right here, sweetie."

Kara was afraid to push any further. She decides not to. She knew she has to push further another time. She continues reassuring her. She knew she was losing her. Kara felt her heartbreak seeing Lena in such pain. Sometimes she feels guilty about the pleasure she feels in being able to touch her the way she is now.


	6. pushing the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is going push Lena to remember and in the end, feels guilty while dealing with her feelings. Her attraction is growing into something more. Lena starting to notice Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my attempt at writing going through the thoughts in my head. trigger warning sexual assault. I may revise or rewrite

Kara now knows what she has to do. It wasn't going to be pretty. Kara has to start to developed insomnia because she is watching Lena when she sleeps. She comforts Lena through the nightmares. Lena has nightmares almost every night. But because Kara is there she can go back to sleep even if it just for a few hours. Lena has been improving but not in the timetable Kara expected. She is eating at least one meal. Taking care of Lena is taking its toll. But She is getting closer to Lena so it's beneficial. She determined to find out who did this to Lena. Lena woke up in Kara's arms. It was starting to become almost I don't know. Lena felt secure and cared for. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She feared going back home. Kara's parents decided they were to return to school. She isn't ready to discuss going back to her mother. Lena moves her hand on Kara's chest. She looks into her eyes and sees something that almost takes her breath away. Kara was trying her hardest not to have her body react. 

'' Kara, I am feeling," Lena is tripping over her words.

Lena has something on her mind. She is nervous about saying something. She has been thinking about it a lot. 

" What are you trying to say?" Lena looked despondent and made Kara almost cry it broke her to see her like that. 

Kara put her hand on Lena's chin and lifted her head. It was as Kara was looking into her soul. Lena tries so hard to look away. Kara never thought she would be touching Lena but she needed Lena to see her face.

" I can't voice it, at least not right now."

" When you're ready, I will be here ." 

Kara didn't want to move but she needed to shower. She got up and hit the shower. Lena sat there and was thinking. Kara knew this her last chance to get the full story out of Lena. She needed to find out who did this, so she can protect Lena. She was hard. She wanted Lena's mouth. It was getting hard to not have reacted to the touching. She wanted more much more. She steeled herself. She was thinking about the past couple of days. 

kara got out of the shower. She was wearing one of her jerseys and gym shorts. Lena's eyes roam Kara's body. Kara had an amazing physique. Kara returned to the bedroom. Lena's eyes never Kara. Lena felted touched by Kara's vow. She still in a vulnerable place. 

" I am going to take a shower."

" I'll be right back, I'll be there when you get out."

Lena looked almost unsure. Kara went back to Lena. She took her hand and squeeze, looking straight into her eyes. Kara found herself getting lost in those beautiful forest green eyes.

" Don't worry, I will be here."

" I promise."

Lena just shook her head in confirmation. Lena went to the bathroom and head to the shower. She took her time. She had so many thoughts run through her mind. Lena recovering from the rape. Fearing her attraction to Kara. Her body and mind were at war. This attraction was new. She hasn't noticed before. Being in the shower she allowed herself to break. She was staying on guard. Meanwhile Kara head to the kitchen to talk to her parents.

" Hey, hun"

" We decided you and Lena are to return to school."

"seriously, putting her in that environment where she was hurt."

" Yes, we have no choice, dear."

" She's not ready yet, we are so close."

" That why you will be with her,''

Kara was getting angry at her parents. She knew she knew they were right. She knew she had to do push Lena to get to the bottom of things. She wanted to yell. She feared for Lena. Talking with her parents drove the point. She needed to know everything. She wasn't going to talk to them for at least a week. She felt worried about Lena becoming a target again. Lena finally got out of the shower and put on one of Kara's shirts, it was long sleeves with stripes and a pair of sweats pant. It was filled with her scent. Lena returned to the bed. She stretched out and Kara walked into the room.

Kara saw a sliver of skin exposed. Man, was Lena making things tough? Kara laid down next down to her. She knew to have to tell about returning to school. This was her final opportunity to get the whole truth but she had to do to where she'll be able to soothe her immediately.

" My parents are having us returning to school."

Kara noticed the panic in Lena's eyes. She took her hand, rubbing circles into the back of her hand. 

" Look at me, Lena remember my vow, I promise you."

"I am going push we're not going stop when it gets too hard."

" Please don't.''

" Don't worry, I'll have you."

" here comes to sit in between legs so I can hold you."

Lena sat in between Kara's legs. Kara wrapped her arms around her and pull her in close. This was new a position for them. Lena held on to kara's hands. 

" I know you can't see me so focus on my body against you and the weight you feel."

" Now I want you to close your eyes and visualize the attack."

Kara can feel Lena's body tensing up. She entwined their hands and rubs circles on the back of her hands,

" Now, No matter how bad it gets keeps goings."

Lena closes her eyes.

" I was walking my way to class when I was forced into the closet. He was on top of me."

" I don't know if I do this.''

Her breathing is becoming labored, she is getting scared again. 

" I am here, sweetie.''

" I got you.''

" I remember feeling trapped, He held his hand over my mouth. I can feel the roughness as he entered me. each time he entered me it felt so painful. I just wanted to escape."

" between the weight trapping me and forced of him entering me. It was too much for the psyche."

" who was it?"

" It ..... it.....it ....was Morgan edge."

" Lena was whimpering and crying. She was shaking. She was at that moment. Kara pulled her closer, wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her on her shoulder. She was slowly rocking Lena. Kara was seeing red but she knew she would put her feeling aside for right now. Lena had made progress but at what cost. Kara had a target for her revenge. Kara knew she had Lena through this. 

" Hey, Lena"

" babe, come back to me."

" I want you to focus on me, the sound of my voice, and the feel of my body against yours."

" that monster he hurt you."

This went on for about two hours before Lena finally relax. Kara laid down and put Lena on her chest. Once Lena fell asleep, Kara had to get out her rage, there are more in store. She slipped out of the bed. She was furious. They were due to return to school on Monday. She went outside of the house, everybody was sleeping. She was worried she didn't have much time before Lena would wake up from her nightmares. She had punched the wall repeatedly. Monday is when she truly gets her revenge.


End file.
